Famili Hyaku: TimBungou Vs TimMafia
by rufinaa
Summary: Famili Hyaku, sebuah acara kuis keluarga yang sedang ngetren dengan mempertemukan dua tim tidak beruntung—Tim Bungou vs Tim Mafia—yang akan menjawab pertanyaan fantastis dengan Dazai Osamu sebagai Host-nya. / "Apa yang menyebabkan kamu masih ingat sama mantan?" —PEEEPPP— "... masih sayang." [Episode Bungou Stray Dogs] [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:**

Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri & Harukawa35

* * *

 **Genre(s):**

Humor (gagal), Parodi

* * *

 **Warning(s):**

AU, mungkin OOC, lebayness, typo(s), gajeness

Oneshot

* * *

 **Family Hyaku:**

 **TimBungou vs TimMafia**

by keumcchi

.

 _Tet teret tereet~_

"Selamat datang di acara Famili Hyaku!" seru seorang pemuda berambut cokelat agak ikal, Dazai Osamu, pembawa acara Famili Hyaku episode pertama.

Bukan, ia bukannya akan membawakan acara yang membahas bunuh diri yang baik dan benar. Famili Hyaku adalah acara kuis "keluarga" yang sedang ngetren dengan mengadukan dua buah tim untuk menjawab kuis berdasarkan hasil survei.

"Di Famili Hyaku ini akan ada dua tim yang beradu kecerdasan intelektual. Dan saya, Dazai Osamu, akan memandu acara ini dari awal sampai selesai," jelas Dazai sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah sekumpulan penggemar di kursi penonton pojok kanan atas yang lebih terlihat seperti tukang tepuk tangan bayaran.

"Nah, saya akan memperkenalkan dua tim yang akan bermain hari ini, yang pertama adalah Tim Bungou!"

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Dazai berjalan mendekat ke meja Tim Bungou, menilik nama tiap peserta di baju mereka.

"Di sini ada Mas Siluman Harimau, Atsushi Nakajima!" seru Dazai, lalu disambut tepuk tangan meriah dan decak kagum "Lalu di sebelahnya ada Om-om penyair tampan yang sedang mencari pasangan, Kunikida Doppo!"

"Heh, apa kau bilang?!" Om-om berkacamata langsung naik tensinya, tetapi bukan Dazai namanya kalau meladeni orang yang mengomel. Pemuda yang hobi coba-coba bunuh diri itu malah mengabaikan Kunikida, mendekat ke sebelahnya.

"Dan terakhir, ada Tanizaki bersaudara, Junichirou dan Naomi! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" seru Dazai, bertepuk tangan pelan. Penonton menyambutnya dengan meriah, apalagi incest-shipper yang melihat Junichirou kembali dikerjai Naomi, adiknya.

Dazai beralih ke tim seberang dengan beranggotakan empat orang: dua orang berwajah seram, seorang berwajah aku-pemuda-paling-tampan-sedunia, dan seorang gadis kecil yang lebih mirip bule nyasar. Yang merasa paling tampan sedunia sudah tersenyum manis, kode minta diperkenalkan lebih dahulu.

"Nah, sekarang saya akan perkenalkan anggota Tim Mafia. Ada Ryunosuke Akutagawa dan sekretarisnya, Ichiyou Higuchi." Dazai mempersilakan keduanya untuk memberi hromat, tetapi hanya Higuchi saja yang membungkuk ringan, Akutagawa masih berwajah masam, sedangkan pemuda yang merasa paling tampan sedunia itu masih memberi kode tak kasat mata—dan benar-benar tidak dihiraukan oleh Dazai. "Dan di sebelahnya ada Elise-chan!"

Penonton kali ini bertepuk tangan lebih meriah. Pujian kawaii, lucu, manis asem asin nanonano bertebaran.

"Aku Elise, salam kenal!" seru gadis kecil itu, melumpuhkan hati para pecinta loli. Padahal diam-diam ia juga menyeramkan.

Dazai langsung balik badan, menghadap ke arah penonton. "Nah sekarang akan kita mulai kuis—"

"—Heh, aku belum diperkenalkan!" Akhirnya pemuda yang merasa paling tampan sedunia itu angkat bicara setelah tidak dipekain Dazai.

Dazai menoleh jijik. "Oke, pemirsa, dia Chuuya Nakahara," ujar Dazai cepat, lalu langsung ia lanjutkan sebelum penonton sempat bertepuk tangan. "Nah, sekarang akan kita mulai kuisnya. Tepuk tangan yang meriah!"

Prok, prok, prok.

"Baik, silakan tiap tim menentukan ketua tim untuk suit dan memilih pertanyaan pertama." Dazai mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi kode sang Ketua Tim untuk maju mendekatinya.

Kalau yang ini sih tanpa disuruh pun Chuuya sudah maju duluan. Dazai yang berubah bete karena malah dia yang inisiatif maju duluan.

"Kenapa kau yang maju?" tanya Dazai.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chuuya bertanya balik. "Aku ingin menantangmu, Dazai Osamu."

"Tapi di sini aku pembawa acara, mereka yang kau lawan, bodoh." Dazai menunjuk Tim Bungou yang masih berdiskusi dan menjebak Atsushi untuk suit. Sementara itu, Chuuya semacam baru sadar kalau dia kira akan menantang Dazai karena di poster pendaftaran tim kemarin ada foto Dazai yang dipampang besar-besar.

"Bagaimana, Tim Bungou? Cepat utus seorang ketua~" ujar Dazai.

"Kau maju saja sana, Atsushi." Kunikida memerintah dengan sepihak.

Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung terkejut. "E-eh?! Kenapa tidak Kunikida-san saja? Kalian kan rekan kerja, sudah sering berdua—"

"—makanya, kali ini aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lebih dekat dari dua meter," tukas Kunikida sambil membetulkan letak jacamatanya.

Atsushi menoleh panik. "Bagaimana kalau Tanizaki saja?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Junichirou.

"Oh? Boleh sa—"

"—kalau kakak maju, aku juga maju!" seru Naomi.

Pada akhirnya, Atsushilah yang maju menghadapi Chuuya untuk suit. Ia sesekali masih menoleh ketika Kunikida, Junichirou, dan Naomi memberi semangat.

"Semangat, semangat, Atsushi!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa suit..." Ia mulai gemetar. Penyakit mudah paniknya kambuh lagi.

Padahal ini cuma suit lho...

"Oke, karena saya tidak mau berlama-lama di dekat Chuuya langsung saja kalian suit satu kali. Ingat, keputusan mutlak di tangan saya." Dazai membaca prosedur di kartunya, ia lalu memberi aba-aba. "Yak, mulai."

Atsushi masih gemetar, sedangkan Chuuya tersenyum pede tingkat galaksi bimasakti. Suit pun berlangsung sangat sengit, dan pemenangnya adalah—

"YES, MENANG!" seru Chuuya, lalu jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan menuju Dazai, tapi Dazai malah jingkrak-jingkrak ke Atsushi yang kini sedang tersungkur gara-gara kalah suit.

"Oke, Atsushi. Silakan pilih kartu di kantong kanan atau kiri saya?" tanya Dazai sambil jongkok.

"EH? BUKANNYA AKU YANG MENANG?" Chuuya protes tak terima, seperti melihat pacarnya lebih memilih ayahnya.

"Kan sudah dibilang, keputusan mutlak di tangan pembawa acara. Keputusanku, yang kalah yang milih, dan Atsushi yang kalah. Apa aku salah?" tanya Dazai. Chuuya berpikir keras smabil menggeram.

"Oh, benar juga." Pemuda narsis itu menjentikkan tangannya, lalu diam-diam kembali berpikir ketika Dazai terkekeh pelan.

"Oke, Atsushi. Kau pilih kanan atau kiri?"

"Eh? Err..." Atsushi berpikir keras.

"Tidak usah terlalu serius, ini bukan ujian sekolah kok."

"B-baiklah, yang kanan..."

"Oke, silakan kembali ke tempatmu!" seru Dazai. Ia merogoh kertas di saku kanannya. "Nah, sekarang saya akan membacakan pertanyaannya. Jika kalian tahu jawabannya, tolong tekan belnya dan yang membunyikan bel pertama kalilah yang akan bermain."

Kedua tim pun bersiap-siap. Chuuya menaruh tangannya paling bawah walaupun sempat bertengkar dengan Elise terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Higuchi menaruh tangan paling atas karena Akutagawa tidak mau ikut menekan bel.

Sementara itu, Junichirou meletakan tangannya paling bawah atas usul Naomi, lalu Naomi menaruh tangan di atas tangan kakaknya. Bahkan perihal menaruh tangan pun ia atur agar tidak ada yang menyentuh kakaknya—mungkin ia lupa kalau Kunikida dan Atsushi laki-laki tulen.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama!" Dazai membuka kertas pertanyaan pertama, lalu berseru riang. "Apa cara bunuh diri yang cocok dilakukan untuk pasangan?"

 _PEEEEPP_. Bel Tim Mafia berbunyi nyaring. Sementara Tim Bungou bengong dua kuadrat.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" seru Chuuya kegirangan, mendadak bersyukur karena pernah diam-diam stalking Dazai yang hobi nyobain bunuh diri yang enak.

"Tunggu, itu bukan arsip pribadimu kan?" tanya Kunikida, _sweatdrop_.

"Eh..." Dazai memeriksa sakunya, dan benar saja—ternyata ada kertas lainnya yang berlogo acara Famili Hyaku. "Oke, ternyata kesalahan teknis! Kita ulang pertanyaannya!"

Atsushi menghela napas lega. Chuuya mencak-mencak karena ia sudah tahu semua jawabannya dan terkuak sudah kalau dia adalah tsundere yang di depan kesal dengan Dazai, tapi diam-diam hobi nge-stalking.

"Pertanyaan pertama!" Dazai membuka kertasnya, lalu membacanya keras-keras. "Apa yang kamu lakukan ketika bertemu mantan?"

 _POOOOOPPP—_

 _PEEEEEPPPP—_

"Tim Bungou!"

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Atsushi?" tanya Kunikida, takjub. Atsushi malah menoleh dengan wajah pucat.

"A-aku terlalu gemetar, jadi tanpa sengaja menekan belnya..."

...

Naomi _sweatdrop_ , ia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu apa boleh buat," ujarnya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Aku yang jawab!"

"Naomi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Dazai.

"Sapa."

"Eh?" Kali ini Kunikida yang heran. Maklum, ia memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang menyapa mantan ketika bertemu di jalan.

"Jawabannya benar!" seru Dazai, disambut dengan _sound effect_ terereret tereet. "Kalian mau main, atau lempar untuk tim lawan?"

"Main!" seru Naomi, mulai bersemangat. Atsushi di sebelah Kunikida masih pucat, sedangkan Kunikida sendiri _sweatdrop_. Tidak yakin bisa ikut menjawab, apalagi ini pertanyaan tentang mantan.

"Oke, kalian harus menebak dua jawaban tersisa dengan dua kali kesempatan menebak. Kalau kalian salah di kesempatan ketiga, maka pertanyaan akan dilempar ke tim lawan. Jika tim lawan menjawab benar, poin kalian akan diberikan untuk mereka," jelas Dazai—sambil membaca kartunya. "Kalau sudah paham, silakan coba menjawab~ Saya ulang pertanyaannya: Apa yang kamu lakukan ketika bertemu mantan?"

Naomi kembali mengangkat tangan. "Ajakin balikan!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja!" Kunikida kembali protes. Ini orang bukannya bantu jawab malah protes mulu, hih.

"Salah~" Dazai membentuk silang dengan tangannya.

"Bodoh! Kalau ketemu mantan mana mungkin langsung ngajak balikan!" sembur Kunikida.

Naomi berkacak pinggang. "Memangnya kau tau jawabannya?"

Disindir begitu, Kunikida langsung berdeham sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Ia mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Anda mau menjawab? Apa jawabannya?" tanya Dazai dengan wajah menganalisa. Ia juga diam-diam penasaran dengan Kunikida.

"Pura-pura main _handphone_ ," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu, lalu menelan ludah. Dazai malah terkekeh pelan dengan wajah mengejek seolah-olah mengatakan _ternyata-kau-mengerti-beginian-juga-ya._

"Benar!" seru Dazai. Anggota Tim Bungou langsung ber-oh takjub, tidak menyangka seorang Kunikida Doppo ternyata pernah punya mantan. "Ada tebakan lainnya?"

Tim Bungou menatapnya penuh binar, berharap banyak. Kunikida kembali menelan ludah, gugup. "Menghindar."

Dazai bergumam sebentar, lalu kembali berseru, "benar!" _Sound effect_ jawaban benar kembali menggema. Atsushi takjub, pun dengan Tanizaki bersaudara. Apalagi Dazai, ia kini tengah menyentuh dagu sambil memerhatikan Kunikida. "Wah, diam-diam kau berpengalaman juga, ya. Fufufu."

"Ja-jangan salah paham! Itu yang kutulis di buku idealku, bukannya aku pernah mengalaminya!" sembur Kunikida. Padahal dia dipuji, tapi malah mengelak kayak cewek tsun...

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, fufufu~" Dazai menjauh sambil tetap memasang wajah penuh selidik yang menurut Kunikida sangat minta ditendang. "Baiklah, dengan ini Tim Bungou unggul 60 poin!"

Tepuk tangan meriah datang dari seluruh penjuru—kecuali Tim Mafia yang tentu ingin sekali mengalahkan Tim Bungou. Atsushi juga ikut bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, takjub. Sementara itu Kunikida pundung di bawah meja, ia pikir seharusnya ia diam saja tadi. Gara-gara jawaban tentang mantan tadi, ia jadi membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki yang tidak kuat menghadapi mantan begitu.

"Pertanyaan Kedua!" Dazai membaca tulisan di kertasnya. "Apa yang menyebabkan kamu masih ingat sama mantan?"

 _PEEEEEPPP—_

 _POOOPPPP—_

"Yak, Tim Mafia!"

Akutagawa angkat bicara. "Gagal _move-on."_

Semuanya terdiam, apalagi ketika mendengarkan suara rendah dan serak Akutagawa yang bilang 'gagal move-on' seolah ia memang berwajah sekuriti, tetapi berhati helo kiti.

"Jawabannya benar!" seru Dazai, lalu disambut _sound effect_ jawaban benar. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tim Mafia. "Kalian mau main atau lempar?"

"Main!" seru Elise.

"Baiklah!" Dazai melipat tangannya di dada. "Saya ulangi pertanyaannya. Apa yang menyebabkan kamu masih ingat sama mantan?"

Anggota Tim Mafia menoleh ke Akutagawa dengan penuh harap, tetapi suasana mendadak hening.

"Kenapa melihatku?" tanya Akutagawa.

"Kupikir kau tahu jawaban lainnya." Higuchi bersuara. Chuuya dan Elise hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Aku hanya tahu satu, itu juga yang pernah tidak sengaja kulihat di bukunya," ujar Akutagawa sambil melirik ke arah Chuuya. Yang dilirik langsung pucat.

Rahasia kelam di hidupnya—gagal _move-on_ dari mantan—tersebar dengan mulus di depan masyarakat dan media massa. Rasanya Chuuya ingin tenggelam saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau tahu jawabannya?" tanya Higuchi pada Chuuya.

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu menelan ludah. Bayang-bayang mantan memenuhi pikirannya. Ia pun meneguhkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan kuis—yang juga curhat terselubung, "... masih sayang."

Dazai terkekeh. "Jawabannya benar!" seru pembawa acara eksentrik itu. Chuuya langsung sensitif.

"Jangan ketawa!" semburnya. Dazai masih terkekeh.

Yah, bukan Dazai namanya kalau menurut.

Sementara Tim Mafia mulai menambah poin, Tim Bungou mulai ketar-ketir. Penyakit panikan Atsushi mulai kambuh, sedangkan Kunikida yang biasanya tenang pun tengah berpikir keras sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya berulang kali—entah sedang panik mencari jawaban, atau diam-diam bernasib sama seperti Chuuya yang teringat bayangan akan mantan.

"Baiklah, masih ada tiga jawaban yang terkunci. Apa jawaban kalian?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara sambil membentuk huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari di dagunya.

Sayangnya, yang diharapkan untuk menjawab lagi sudah tenggelam, teringat kenangan dahulu. Higuchi jadi kesal karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hei! Kau tahu jawaban lainnya, kan?" tanya Higuchi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Chuuya.

Chuuya terdiam, memasang wajah nelangsa. "Jiwaku sudah tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalu..."

"Masa lalu itu masalah _lu_! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, kita bisa kalah dari mereka!" sembur Higuchuli, emosinya semakin memuncak—apalagi setelah mendengar Chuuya yang mendadak (sok) puitis tadi.

"Kau saja yang jawab. Memangnya kau tidak pernah punya kisah asmara? Pacar?" tanya Chuuya, sedikit kesal, tetapi pertanyaannya memang minta ditendang juga. Apalagi bagi Higuchi yang minim kisah asmara. Ia bisa apa dengan pengalaman asmara yang mentok di cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Cinta yang kandas karena gebetan yang tidak peka memang agak tragis.

"Kalian lama sekali." Dazai mulai mengeluh. "Tolong jawab apa saja. Durasi bisa habis cuma karena mendengarkan kisah mantanmu, Chuuya."

"Kalau gitu Elise mau menjawab!" seru gadis kecil yang sempat mereka tak acuhkan. Mendadak semua atensi beralih padanya. "Elise mau boneka baru."

"Eh?" Higuchi terkejut. Akutagawa hanya melirik sekilas, sedangkan Chuuya masih tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Ini tim kayaknya nggak ada yang beres ... bisa-bisanya mereka mengajak anak kecil ke dalam acara nggak jelas kayak gini.

"Jawab apa saja kan?" tanya Elise. "Elise mau boneka baru."

Higuchi menelan ludah. "Ta-tapi, pertanyaannya kan tentang mantan—"

"—memangnya mantan itu apa?" tanya Elise dengan polosnya. Higuchi berusaha menjelaskan, tetapi ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Yah, bukan salah anak kecil itu kalau ia tidak tahu arti kata mantan...

"Oke, saya anggap itu sebagai jawaban," ujar Dazai, lalu berdeham. "Dan jawaban kalian salah!"

 _Sound effect j_ awaban salah berbunyi, penonton ber-yah kecewa.

Dazai kembali memasang pose huruf V di dagu. "Dengan ini, poin kalian gugur dan akan dihibahkan ke Tim Bungou apabila mereka dapat menjawab sisa jawabannya."

Pembawa acara eksentrik itu kembali melipir ke Tim Bungou. Sudah ada Atsushi yang—senantiasa—panik, Kunikida yang berwajah masam, juga Junichirou bersaudara yang masih lengket seperti lem tikus dan tikusnya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan permainannya!" seru Dazai. "Pertanyaannya masih yang menyebabkan kamu masih ingat sama mantan?"

Tanizaki mengangkat tangan.

"Yak, Tanizaki!"

"Belum ada yang baru...?" Tanizaki menebak tidak yakin. Naomi yang bergelantung manja di lengan kanannya langsung melirik tajam.

"Kakak, apa maksudmu belum ada yang baru?" tanya Naomi sambil tersenyum penuh selidik. Tanizaki bergumam tidak jelas.

"I-itu hanya tebakan saja ... nggak ada hubungannya denganku, kok..." Pemuda itu tertawa pelan dengan terpaksa. Adiknya memang (sangat) penyayang, tetapi ia juga bisa mati di tangan adiknya kalau membicarakan kisah asmara di luar dirinya dan adiknya sendiri.

Yah, hubungan mereka sebenarnya masih sering dipertanyakan sih...

"Jawabannya benar!"

Atsushi langsung menangis bahagia, padahal masih ada dua jawaban lain yang harus ditebak. Kunikida masih terlihat tidak tenang, ia seperti banyak pikiran.

"Oh, Kunikida. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau mencoba menjawab?" tanya Dazai, setengah mengejek. "Demi Tim Bungou, dan hadiah uang yang sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah, aku mau jawab." Kunikida menelan ludahnya.

"Bagus!" Dazai tampak senang. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

Pria berkacamata itu terdiam sejenak, membuang gengsinya jauh-jauh. "... cinta lama bersemi kembali."

Dazai kembali terkekeh dengan pose huruf V di dagunya. "Jawabannya benar!" serunya. Penonton langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. "Tidak kusangka kau bisa menjawabnya."

"Berisik!"

Dazai masih memasang pose andalannya. "Sisa satu jawaban terakhir, kau mau mencoba menjawabnya? Mungkin bisa mulai dari pengalaman pribadi?"

Kunikida menahan diri untuk tidak menendang pembawa acara eksentrik itu. Sementara anggota timnya yang lain memasang wajah berbinar, berharap banyak padanya.

Kunikida membuang muka. Ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang padahal sudah benar. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi pergulatan batin.

Taruhannya ada dua. Harga diri atau teman.

"Bagaimana, Kunikida?" tanya Dazai, tak sabaran.

 _Harga diri atau teman...,_ batin Kunikida. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Kunikida?" tanya Dazai. "Akan saya hitung sampai tiga."

 _Harga diri atau teman..._ Batin Kunikida masih bergulat.

"Tiga."

 _Kalau kujawab, harga diriku bisa hancur._

"Dua."

Image- _ku sebagai pria yang tenang bisa lebur._

"Satu."

 _Tapi, yang lain menaruh harapan padaku._ Kunikida menelan ludah, Dazai masih memasang pose andalannya. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Waktu habis." Dazai membentuk silang dengan kedua tangannya "Pertanyaannya, apa yang menyebabkan kamu masih ingat sama mantan. Jawabanmu?"

Kunikida masih memejamkan mata, ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian menjawab sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Belum laku-laku."

Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk menentukan siapa yang menang dan yang kalah. _Sound effect drum rolls_ menambah suasana deg-degan di studio.

"Jawabannya...," Dazai menghentikan kalimatnya. "Benar!"

"HOREEEE!" Atsushi, Tanizaki, dan Naomi bersuka cita. Kunikida berduka cita karena harga dirinya jatuh.

"Selamat kepada Tim Bungou, pemenang Famili Hyaku hari ini!" seru Dazai. "Saya Dazai Osamu, pembawa acara di episode kali ini, sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya bersama host yang lain~"

 _Tet teret tereeet!_

Dan acara Famili Hyaku kali ini ditutup oleh terkuaknya fakta bahwa Kunikida masih sayang sama mantan karena belum laku-laku.

.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Cuma fanfik yang gagal ikut lomba. Daripada mengendap di notes, jadi di-publish ajah. :') Tapi berencana bikin versi selain BSD. Sengaja nggak di-set multichapter biar nggak keliatan ngutangnya gitu. :' /heh

Terinspirasi dari ice-breaking briefing ospek, pertanyaannya juga dari sana. Keren ya ide itu emang dateng dari mana aja. /tsahh

Semoga menghibur~

 **P.S.**

Belum sempet nyentuh Tantei no Rabu. (╥ _ ╥) Tolong maklumi daku yang masih terjebak ospek sampai november, huhu. /nasibmabaveteran /curhatcolongan


End file.
